LOVE this isnt a good story and its not Vamp Miyu
by Yuki00
Summary: This is a story.. Duh,... not done yet so please review and tell me what you think ummm i am in the process of writing about 4 different things i know that im not a very popular person but i hope that u will like


**The Night Walkers **

****

**Chapter 1: The Attack **

It was a Friday cold, windy night Destiny Weller was walking home from school, she had stayed to get help on her math homework.

She was thinking of what her teacher had said when she heard a rustle in the trees.

"Must be just the wind," Destiny whispered to herself.

Destiny started to pick up the pace but then she stopped, she heard the trees rustling then branches snapping, something was following her! She didn't want to stick around and find out what it was.

Destiny could hear the creature speeding up also, it got faster and faster. Destiny had no choice but to start running in order to loose it. While trying to loose the creature she tripped the creature that had been running after her had left.

" I guess he got tired of chasing me," said Destiny.

When Destiny arrived home it was 8:00p.m. Her parents had gone to bed but had left some chocolate cookies out for her.

"I just won't tell them what happened they don't need to know," she said to herself.

That night she had a problem getting to sleep, she was thinking about what the creature could have been and why it was chasing her, she shuddered at the fact that it might be in her dark, silent room. Destiny got out of bed and went and got a flashlight to make sure that it wouldn't get into her room. While she was gone a young boy slipped through her window. He looked about fifteen and black hair with blue highlights in it; he looked kind and sweet but didn't know what he had in store for her. He had hid in the closet.

When Destiny came back in she noticed her window open.

"Must have blown open in the wind," said Destiny.

When she managed to close her window Destiny crept back into bed and went to sleep. While she slept the young man came back out of the closet and then he swept over to the bed where Destiny slept.

"Dear Lora you and I will be together soon," whispered the young man, then he crept back into the closet and covered himself with Destiny's blankets to hide himself from the sun.

Destiny woke up with a jolt that morning. She had the weirdest feeling ever. Destiny shook off the feeling and went to her closet, when she opened it there was a whole bunch of blankets over the floor. She started to pick them up when all of a sudden she seen some brown hair then some skin. By the time she managed to get all the blankets off of the floor she found a young man. He was hissing at her.

"Clossse the door!" he said.

Destiny immediately closed the door and watched in her amazement the young man get up.

"Umm why are you in my closet?" asked Destiny.

"Because I crept through your window and I wanted to watch you sleep Lora," he said.

" My name is Destiny not Lora," she whispered.

"So sorry my name is Nate," as he smiled and bowed.

Destiny was blown away about how good he looked and how nice he was to her. Then she noticed that he had two canine looking teeth.

"Umm well I have to go before you bite me I mean before I miss my breakfast," Destiny shuddered.

Then she quickly grabbed an outfit and closed the door, after she managed to get dressed she rushed downstairs and gobbled down her breakfast. She went outside into the chilly morning. Destiny raced down the street and ran to the school to play on the playground with some of her friends. There had been no school for she could do anything she wanted to. When she got to the park she noticed that her friends weren't there. Destiny searched the park and then she found them well their corpses anyway. All three of them had two puncture holes in their necks.

Destiny raced home and ran up the stairs to her bedroom and tore open on of the doors.

"You killed them didn't you!" cried Destiny.

"No" he said quietly.

"Then who did!" she yelled at him.

"I don't know," he said as he got up and grabbed Destiny's arm and pulled her into the closet with him. They landed with a thud on the floor Destiny on a pile of towels and Nate on a pile of clothes.

"Why did you do that!"? She screamed at him.

Destiny was so shaken up when she tried to get back up she fell back down. She managed to get up and then she swung at Nate.

"You jerk how dare you" and then he kissed her. Destiny couldn't believe what was happening. When they finished she was in a daze. Destiny shook it off and just looked at Nate. Then with a swift movement of her hand she swung the door open and left the closed. That night Nate came out of his hiding and Destiny was so scared to go to sleep with a vampire in the house. Destiny decided to stay up and wait till he left but the problem was that he didn't. Nate just sat there by Destiny. Then Destiny fell asleep. Nate went up beside her and hugged her. That night he slept by her side and awoke before sunrise, Nate crept back into the closet where he slept a little more and waited for Destiny to awake.

"Destiny are you awake" Nate whispered.

"No" Destiny whispered back.

"Can you close the blinds and curtains so then I can come out?" said Nate.

Destiny got up and closed the blinds and curtains and then Destiny went back into her warm bed. Nate got into the bed with her.

"He is so warm" Destiny thought.

Destiny got closer and tried to warm up a little more.

"Why are you so warm if you have no heart?" Destiny whispered to Nate.

"I have a heart, because I am with you I just warm up and not forgotten by the rest of the world and I feel like I am human and can be loved once more." Nate whispered back.

Nate stayed with her all morning and afternoon when Destiny's mother yelled "Destiny its time for supper please come down".

"Ok mom" "Nate please can you go back into the closet or wherever you have been hiding so then I can get dressed" Destiny said.

"Sure" Nate said quietly.

As soon as Nate was gone to his hiding spot she went into her little dressing room she made from three old blankets and got dressed and then she ran downstairs to eat.

"So what have you been up to?" asked Destiny's Mom.

"Ummmmmm I have been cleaning up a little" Destiny said in a hurry.

Destiny quickly cleaned up her plates and did the dishes then she went back up to her room where she closed the blinds again and then she waited for Nate to come out. Nate crept out of his little hiding spot.

"So what do you wanna do?" Nate whispered. They once again went into Destiny's bed and they laid there all night.

"Nate are you hungry?" Destiny asked as she looked into his bright blue eyes. She had never noticed but Nate had three freckles just under his left eye.

"No why?" Nate asked in suspicion. Destiny and Nate looked into each other's eyes for a long time before she answered.

"Because I want to be with you all of the time I want to be what you are and love what you love" Destiny whispered in Nate's ear.

"You really want to be with me?" Nate sobbed. Destiny could tell that Nate was trying not to cry.

"Yes I love you so much I know this now", Destiny said in a sob. Since that day that we were in the bedroom together and lying together I knew that I wanted to be with you.

"I wish I could be with you but I just can't until I confront the elders about this kind of thing. I want to bite you but I don't want to condemn you to a life of darkness you are so beautiful and I don't want this to wreak your magnificent beauty.

**Chapter 2: The Decision **

Monday morning:

"Destiny wake up its time for school," Destiny's mom yelled at her from the bottom of the stairs.

"Okay mom will be right down," Destiny yelled back to her. Destiny got out of bed and got a shirt with black and white strips with a black and blue sweater over top of it. She pulled on her dark blue hip huggers and put on her black shoes. She then went into the bathroom and then she put her dark brown hair into a ponytail.

Then she heard a rustling in the closet where Nate slept.

"Nate are you awake?" Destiny whispered as she crept back into her room.

"Now I am," Nate said with a yawn.

"Well I am going to school now so I will see you later," Destiny said as she opened up one of the closet doors and gave Nate a little kiss on the cheek.

While at school...

Destiny went into her English class thinking about if she wanted to become the girl of Nate's or just stay normal with her pathetic family. Was she going to have to make this choice soon or will she have to make it now? Does Nate's life depend on it?

Meanwhile...

Nate approached a big church with big auburn doors; the windows had been boarded up. The handles on the doors had a funny sign on them. The shape had a head with piercing eyes. Nate quickly knocked on the door and a voice answered.

"COME IN," the voice boomed.

Nate quickly opened the door and then he quickly closed the door. Nate followed a big red carpet and then approached a big podium that a young man stood.

"Oh great on Tony I need you're approval on a thing that has to do with a mortal, I fell in love with a girl," Nate said quietly to the young man Tony.

Tony shook his head in disgrace "I see, what would you like?"

"I would like to bring her to stay with me forever, she has agreed to stay and love me until we're parted…" Nate paused "She has agreed to leave her family and her old pathetic life behind if you allow us to be together."

Tony stood there for a second with a confused look on his face and then he smiled his two canine teeth showed a little. "Your courage amazes me and if she agrees to stay with you for eternity then I will allow it is that all young Nate?" Tony said in a stern voice that immediately so fend to a whisper as if he was being watched.

"No sir I just wanted to know if you would approve this favor I will never forget this and I will bring her by once I turn her," Nate said as he bowed and then quickly left the church.

Nate reached Destiny's house in the nick of time his "sun block" was coming off he didn't know if he should turn Destiny or not…

"If i turn Destiny then she will have to leave her family what if she doesn't want to do that?" Nate thought to himself.

LEAVE ME A COMMENT AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS STORY


End file.
